Just One More Time BONUS CHAPTER
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: Title says it all! This chapter contains lemons out the ass (no pun intended ;)). EreRi and RiRen only.


This bonus chapter is just pure smut. It pertains to the storyline a bit but its just our favorite boys fucking repeatedly XD. It's mostly Seme!ErenxUke!Levi but near the end its reversed! I love Eren being on top but I think Heichou deserves to top at least once so, here ya go! :3

This is the final chappy of my first fanfic and I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for more Yaoi ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~A Month Later~

"Mmm... Ah~!" Levi moaned as Eren thrust into him from behind. His face was buried in his pillows, his hands gripping them by his head, and his ass up in the air, rocking back to meet Eren's hips.

Over a period of a month, Levi's wound had gotten better and Eren had been helping and taking care of him the whole time. Issues with Erwin had stopped and thanks to Pixiv, Erwin had been given a talking to. Erwin had apologized to both Eren and Levi and promised to not interfere with their relationship again. All was good from then on.

The two lovers had decided they needed a well deserved break and today was that day. As you may recall, Levi mentioned something to Eren about him getting well and them spending all day in bed. After sleeping late, the two began to rut ceaselessly on Levi's bed, trying to make up for lost time... and lost sex. Currently, they were on their fourth round.

Eren bit his lip and he held onto Levi's curvy hips as he thrust into his entrance. He groaned at the friction of his muscles. He reached for Levi's neglected length and stroked.

"Hah... fuck Eren!" Levi moaned when Eren rammed into his prostate and a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

"Levi..." Eren leaned down and rest his stomach on his lover's back. He thrust deeply into him. "Im gonna cum..." he breathed into Levi's ear.

"Me too... Eren... Hng!"

Eren stroked Levi once more before he came on his hand. Eren put his hand to his mouth and licked at the sweet, warm, sticky liquid on his fingers. He gave one more deep thrust and shot his load deep inside Levi. Levi moaned at the warmth that spread within him. Eren pulled out and sat back on his knees for a breather and Levi collapsed on the bed.

Eren panted. "So... you up for a few more rounds?"

Levi nodded into the pillows,"Yeah, just let me rest for a bit..."

Eren chuckled and rubbed Levi's lower back to soothe him. "You're probably gonna be sore after this."

"Fucking worth it..."

Eren laughed. "I agree!"

"Nope, you can't agree to shit."

"Oh? Why not?" Eren smirked.

"Because you didn't have a dick shoved up your ass for four rounds in a row." Levi said bluntly.

Eren blushed. "Yeah... you're right about that."

Levi chuckled. "Anyways," he got back on his hands and knees and crawled over to Eren. He gripped Eren's semi-hardened cock and squeezed. "I think we should continue what we were doing."

Eren smirked. "Now that, I can agree with."

Levi pushed Eren down onto the bed and straddled his hips. He lined the thick, hard length up with his hole. He pushed down and the tip of the length entered him. Eren grit his teeth and waited for the feeling of his member to be sheathed inside Levi. When it didn't come, he looked up and saw Levi smirking down at him. Eren just smirked right back and put his hands on Levi's hips and slammed him down on his cock, filling him completely.

"Hah..." Levi threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Once he recovered he looked at his lover. "F-fuck you Eren..."

"I think its the other way around Heichou." Eren grinned.

Levi glared then put his hands on Eren's chest and began to ride him. He pushed up and and slammed back down, impaling himself repeatedly on Eren's cock, Eren's cum being a perfect lubricant.

"Let me help you Love." Eren sat up and crossed his legs. He changed Levi around so he was sitting in Eren's lap, still with the taller boy's cock inside of him.

"Eren..." Levi moaned the boys name and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Eren smiled and kissed Levi. He forced his tongue in his mouth and put his hands on his lover's hips and began to lift them up and down. They moaned into their heated kiss and they continued to make love to another.

Eren broke away and groaned at Levi's tightness, even though they've fucked for a few rounds. Soon enough Eren got tired of the slow pace and pushed Levi down and Eren moved between Levi's spread legs. Eren grabbed under Levi's knees and spread them even further.

"Fuck Eren... Im not that flexible." Levi snapped.

Eren laughed nervously. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to be rough."

"Shut up and keep fucking me."

Eren nodded and began to thrust into the channel once more.

"Faster brat!" Levi moaned.

Eren complied. He rammed into his lover as fast as he could.

Levi gasped and moaned at the extreme pleasure his lover was giving him. The feeling of the length inside of him was almost too much to bear. He grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair and pulled him down, giving him a deep sloppy kiss. He pulled back and let go of Eren's hair. He looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"I... I love you Eren..." Levi moaned out.

Eren slammed harder into Levi when he heard his words.

"Aah! Dammit Eren... you're killing me..."

Eren reached for his lover's cock once again and stroked very fast.

Levi gasped again. He cried out when he felt Eren hit his sweet spot and he came. Cum covered Eren's hand and pooled on Levi's stomach. After a few hard thrusts, Eren came inside of his lover again.

Eren panted then pulled out of Levi. He regained his breath then lifted Levi's hips up. Eren leaned down and ran his tongue over Levi's abused entrance.

Levi inhaled sharply. "Eren! No...!"

Eren shoved his tongue inside of the hole and ran his tongue on his inner walls, removing and swallowing his own cum that was inside of his lover.

Levi gripped at his sheets and moaned at the unusual feeling.

"Eren, I..."

Eren pulled away and licked his lips.

"You taste good Heichou." he leaned down and kissed Levi.

Eren pulled away then rubbed his own cock against Levi's. He put his hand around both and stroked.

"Damn Eren... you don't want to quit do you?" Levi said, slightly exhausted.

Eren shook his head. "Maybe you're just getting old Levi!"

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at his younger lover. "What're you saying brat?"

Eren looked slightly scared. "I-I was just joking Heichou..."

Levi pushed Eren off of him.

"Im sorry Heichou! I didnt mean to make you mad..." Eren got on his knees and looked down at his lap.

Levi smirked. "You should've thought that before you said it shitty brat. Now either you give me a proper apology or you're going to have to jack off. Your choice."

Eren looked at Levi. "But... I already said i was sorry..." he looked clueless. "What do you want me to say?... Or do?"

Levi stood on his knees and pulled Eren up with him. Eren rested his hands on Levi's hips and Levi put his hands on Eren's lower back and slid them down until they were resting on his firm ass.

"You know, for all the time we've been together you've never let me top you Eren."

Eren blushed and shrugged. "You never asked."

"Hmph. True. So I ask you Eren, may I top you?" he kneaded his lover's ass.

Eren bit his lip. "I guess but... just once...?"

Levi smirked. "Fine." he shoved Eren down on the bed. "But I bet i could convince you to let me top you again."

"Heh, probably." Eren opened his legs as Levi put his hands on Eren's knees.

Levi leaned down and kissed Eren. He broke away and kissed his cheek then his neck. He sucked, determined to leave a mark. He moved further down, licking a trail down to Eren's cock. It was hard and standing at full attention. Levi stroked him and moved his head lower and sucked on one of Eren's balls.

Eren groaned at the feeling of Levi's tongue. "Levi..."

Said man put two fingers to Eren's mouth. Eren opened his mouth and sucked on Levi's fingers. He coated them as best as he could with his saliva. Levi removed them and pressed one to Eren's virgin entrance.

"Are you sure about this Eren?" Levi asked.

Eren bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay... if you're sure..."

Levi pressed the tip of his finger into Eren. When Eren didn't object, he pressed it all the way in and wriggled it around, feeling Eren's soft warm inner walls. Eren furrowed his brows and lightly gripped the sheets. Levi moved the finger in and out, mimicking what was to come.

Eren gave a breathless moan at the feeling. Levi inserted the second finger and sissored them, stretching Eren. Levi smirked and tried to find the special spot inside Eren. After a minute or so of searching he found it.

"Aah! Heichou!" Eren bucked his hips up.

"Im getting to it. Hang on."

Levi removed his fingers then lined himself up at Eren's entrance. He pushed in all the way with one thrust.

Eren gasped then groaned at the slight pain.

"Are you okay Eren?" Levi panted.

"It... hurts... a bit..." Eren grit his teeth and tried to adjust to the length inside of him.

Levi looked slightly guilty. He bent down and kissed Eren, trying to distract him from the pain he was in.

Eren put his arms around Levi's neck. "Move Heichou..."

Levi nodded then pulled out slightly before thrusting back into Eren's tight heat. He moaned at the feeling of Eren's walls clamping down on him.

"Fuck Eren... You feel so good..."

"You do too Heichou..."

Levi continued to thrust in and out of his lover. He soon increased his pace and him and Eren both moaned.

"Hah~! Levi!" Eren cried out as Levi brushed his sweet spot.

"Mmm... ah..." Levi moaned as he felt Eren tighten even more around him.

"Im gonna cum Heichou..."

Levi nodded, at a lost for words.

Eren thrust his hips up again and he grunted as he released onto his stomach. Levi came inside of him right after, crying out. Levi collapsed down on Eren and breathed deeply into Eren's sweaty chest. Eren spoke up first.

"You know what's funny Heichou?"

"Hm?"

"I think you were more vocal than me even though you topped." he laughed.

Levi was silent for a minute then pulled out of Eren and got up.

"Uh... Levi-Heichou?"

Levi walked (more like limped) into his bathroom and turned on his shower, ignoring Eren.

Eren sighed in defeat before he got up and followed his shorter lover. He spotted him stepping in and closing the curtain. Eren rolled his eyes at his Heichou's childish behavior. He walked to the shower and got in behind him.

"What is it brat?"

"Just thought Id join you." Eren said before grabbing the soap and began to wash himself.

Levi huffed and did the same thing.

Eren smiled and put the soap back. He got closer to Levi and hugged him from behind. Eren pressed his semi-hard erection in between Levi's ass cheeks.

"Im sorry I made fun of you Heichou. Forgive me?" He begged.

Levi smiled to himself when he was sure Eren couldn't see him. He went back to a straight face then turned around, facing Eren and put his hands on his biceps.

"You are a really shitty brat..." Levi started.

Eren looked downcast.

"But I love you more than anything." He finished.

Eren looked and smiled brightly. He pressed his lips to Levi's and kissed him passionately. He turned Levi back around and pressed him up the wall, his hips being pulled towards Eren's cock. Levi braced his hands on the wall.

"Eren, as much as it pains me to say, you're better at topping than me..." Levi averted his eyes in shame.

Eren laughed. "No! You were good! But I do think you were really vocal during it."

"I know..."

"Do you feel like going another round? Or are you too tired?"

"One more round, then Im spent."

Eren smiled then started to grind his erection between Levi's cheeks. He groaned in anticipation and at the friction.

"Fuck me Eren... I want that dick inside me..." Levi said heatedly.

"Wow Heichou. For a clean freak, you have a really dirty mouth."

"Shut up and take me before I change my mind." Levi snapped.

Eren laughed. "Okay, okay."

And with that, Eren firmly grasped Levi's hips and aligned himself with his entrance and shoved all of the way in with a single hard thrust.

Levi's eyes widened and he gasped loudly, throwing his head back.

"Fuck~... Eren, yes!"

Eren smirked and his eyes flashed dangerously when he got a devious idea. He stayed inside of Levi and didn't move an inch.

"What're you doing shitty brat? Mooove~.

"Beg." Eren said simply.

Levi looked over his shoulder and at Eren with an 'are-you-kidding-me' face.

"...What?"

"You heard me Heichou. Beg."

"No!"

"Then i guess ill stay here, just like this." Eren let go of Levi's full hips and began to wash himself again. Eren looked as if he was relaxed but internally, he was trying hard to not start pounding into the tight ass. He casually ran the soap along his arms and torso and rubbed it in.

"Eren i swear to god, if you don't MOVE!"

"You know my conditions." Eren smiled. "How 'bout i wash your back for you Heichou?"

Levi glared at his lover. "Eren you are going to die a painful death."

"Why don't you just fuck yourself on me?"

"Too much work... So move!"

Eren grabbed Levi's hair and pulled him back, making his back arch backwards.

"Beg Heichou. Beg me to fuck you, and i promise I will."

Levi sighed. "Fine, fucking FINE. Ill beg..."

Eren let go of Levi's hair and put his hands on his lover's waist and waited.

Levi took a deep breath before he spoke. "Please... fuck me Eren..."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Levi grit his teeth together before he pretty much yelled out,"Fuck me Eren! Please! I need you to thrust that wonderful, thick cock into my ass! Please! Fuck me into this mother fucking wall! I need it!"

Eren's eyes darkened then he snapped. He began to thrust in and out of Levi at a brutal pace. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air.

"Oh, FUCK!" Levi yelled out. He was lost in the pleasure and said things he would deny the rest of his life. "Deeper you son of a bitch!"

Eren complied. He thrusted harder and deeper into his smaller lover. It wasn't long before they felt like they were going to cum.

"Mmm~ Dammit!" Eren had slammed into Levi's prostate and the feeling was almost too much. Levi was tearing up because of the pleasure.

"Fuck Eren, Im gonna cum!" He came painfully hard onto the shower wall.

"Levi..." Eren groaned before he pulled out and came onto Levi's back, trying to avoid a mess.

They panted and rode out the high together.

Eren cleaned himself and Levi up before they exited the cold shower (the cold went unnoticed because of the intense sex). He dried off and did the same for Levi then carried him into his bedroom. Levi was totally out of it and almost collapsed when Eren let go of him in the shower. Eren almost joked about it but thought Levi wouldnt be in the mood for it.

Eren sat Levi on the bed, still naked, and went fishing for clothes in Levi's dresser.

"Don't mess up my organization brat." Levi scowled.

"Haha, i won't!" Eren desperately tried to fix the mess he'd already made. He tried to play it off when he got two pairs of pajamas out for him and Levi.

He handed Levi his and Eren got dressed in his attempted to stand to put his pants on but stumbled. He would've fallen if Eren hadn't caught him.

"Woah Heichou! Are you alight?"

"I can't walk asshole..." he glared at Eren.

Eren resisted his laughter and helped Levi dress. He picked Levi up and laid him down on his bed. Eren went to the other side and laid down. He pulled the covers up around himself and Levi and sighed happily as he relaxed. He looked over at Levi, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Heichou..."

Levi looked at his lover. Eren moved over and pulled Levi close to him. Levi rested his hands on Eren's chest and nuzzled his jaw. Eren smiled and kissed the top of Levi's head.

"I love you Levi." he said into Levi's soft, slightly messed up hair.

Levi kissed Eren's cheek. "I love you too Eren... shitty brat..."

Eren closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep when Levi asked him a question.

"Eren how in the hell am I gonna tell Hanji the reason why I can't walk tomorrow?"

Eren shook with contained laughter. "I dunno. Tell her you fell on your ass."

"Yeah that's believable..."

"Of course. Because your ass is gonna be super sore in the morning." Eren joked sleepily.

"It already fucking is... How is yours not?!"

"Titan regeneration."

"Oh... right."

"Shhh."

"Don't shush me brat."

"Then go to sleep."

"Im not that tired..."

"What?! You couldnt even walk a minute ago! How are you not tired?!"

"Honestly, i have no idea."

"Well go to sleep anyways."

"Fine..."

Everything went quiet... for about a minute.

"Eren could you talk to Hanji for me?"

Eren groaned loudly. "Okay! Fine! Just go to sleep Heichou!"

"Don't need to be a dick about it..."

"Ill shove mine in your mouth if you don't shut it."

"Please do..." Levi gave a seductive look.

"Go to sleep."

"Eren stop talking so much and I will."

"..."

"Eren?"

The boy just turned over.

"Hmph. Fine... Jerk."

Levi did the same.

When Eren was sure Levi had fallen asleep, he turned back over and spooned his lover, nuzzling his neck. He gave it a small kiss.

"Love you Levi."

He said quietly and finally went to sleep.

Little did Eren know, Levi was still awake. He smiled warmly at Eren's words.

"I love you too Eren."

Fin... for good this time.


End file.
